


Miss you

by sadiejane35



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: Eliot is out of it and Margo gets him to finally talk about what is going on with him.  He admits to some feelings and has to figure out how to approach someone who he hurt.





	Miss you

Eliot sat watching him quietly. He knew he needed to stop, after all it was his fault that they were not together. 

He had been the idiot who ran away from, anything that he could possibly be hurt by. Why did he always sabotage himself. 

The fact of the matter was that he is a chicken shit. Denying something that they both had already lived through and knew worked. He just wasn’t sure with everything going on now that they were in their own timeline if it would be the same. Would Q still love him?

He come out of his pensive thoughts when some fingers snapped in front of him. He glanced up into the eyes of his Bambi. The look he was getting was one he didn’t like to see. 

“What the fuck El, snap out of it , what the hell is wrong with you. “ she muttered loudly. 

“Really Bambi, do you really need to announce it to everyone. “ he muttered angrily before standing up taking a drag from the cigarette in his mouth. “ he looked up has he was passing the couch to see that Q had left. He was disappointed to see him gone. 

He walked up the stairs knowing Margo was close behind him. Once in his room he stubbed the cigarette out and laid down on his bed. Trying to avoid Margo’s evil glare. 

“OK Eliot , talk, what is going on with you.? “ she asked staring to get concerned when her best friend didn’t look at her. She sighed slipped out of her shoes and climbed onto the bed next to him. Eliot rolled so he could lay his head in her lap before he started talking. 

“Oh Bambi, I don’t even know where to start. “ he said softly. 

“El, you know you can tell me anything. I think I might have an idea what’s going on but I am not sure. So please just tell me. “ 

“I miss him. I miss the way he smelled. The way he watched me, the way we held each other. I miss waking up next to him and helping him with that damn mosaic. I miss our boy and the grandkids. I miss peaches and plums. “ he said tearfully. “I miss making love to him, it was never just a fuck it was something so much more. I am so fucking stupid. Why do I always run Bambi” he cried. 

Margo slowly ran a hand through his hair thinking of what to say to him. “ El you know I love you. Really I do but I have to agree you where very stupid. You didn’t listen to your heart. Instead you were thinking all sorts of bad things that you pretty much know would not happen with you two. You have pretty much loved that boy since you met him. So get your shit together and get your man. “ 

Eliot nodded at her and began to calm down before she said.  
“By the way if you don’t get your shit together the rest of us will help things along. “ she smirked. 

Eliot groaned before grabbing some clothes to head to the shower. 

Eliot just came out of the bathroom when he ran into Penny. 

“Oh good I found you. I just came from the infirmary and Coldwater is there I guess he collapsed. “ Penny said before glancing up to see Eliot looking very pale. “Whoa, are you all right? MARGO ! Get your ass out here. “ he yelled. 

She came rushing out and saw Eliot’s face. “What the hell did you do Penny! “  
“Not a damn thing , besides tell him Coldwater is in the infirmary. See if I ever let you all know.” He muttered before disappearing. 

“Ok El, come on calm down. We don’t know yet that it’s anything life threatening. You know Q he gets himself into all kinds of trouble. “ 

Eliot nodded a bit stiffly letting Margo take his hand as they headed to find out what happened. 

Once there they waited in the outside area until the healers came out. Eliot began pacing back and forth.  
“Seriously someone better get out here or I’m going to cut a bitch” 

Just then Dean Fogg came out to see them and stated “ You can go see him. He just needs some rest. He seems to be exhausted. “  
Eliot sighed and went in quietly he found a chair by the bed and sat down grabbing Quentin’s hand gently, his thumb gently stroking the back of his hand.  
“Ok Eliot, I will leave you alone and remember grow a pair”  
Eliot chuckled softly before turning back to Quentin he watched him for a bit reaching over to brush some hair out of his eyes, before he laid his head down on the side of the bed and fell asleep. 

He jerked awake a while later. He was confused for a second about where he was before he glanced up and saw that Quentin was awake and watching him. He smiled softly an muttered “ Hey Q. “  
Quentin gave a soft if somewhat confused smile. “ Hey Yourself. How come you’re here. “ he whispered. 

Eliot sat quietly for a moment still stroking the back of his hand.  
“Well,Penny told us you collapsed and I got worried if I’m being honest. “  
“Oh okay well thank you for checking on me but I will be OK “ he said glancing away. He kept thinking he should pull his hand away. But it felt to good to have Eliot touch him after so long 

“Q look at me please. “ Eliot said softly “ I want to talk to you. “ 

Quentin slowly glanced over. Not really sure he was going to like this conversation any better than the last one. 

“To start off I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you or cause you sleepless nights “ 

“It’s fine El. I will be OK. “ 

“No Q please let me finish. “ Eliot waits for some kind of indication that he is listening. Quentin nods, watching Eliot closely 

Eliot takes a deep breath before saying “OK honestly I am a chicken shit when it comes to real emotions. Yeah I know we lived a life where we loved each other and that it worked. But Q we have so much more going on here. It scares me....scares me because Here I have competition. You are so brave and way to good for me. I am scared that when you realize that you will leave me and I will break Q. Because I know now that I love you and want what we had there. I want to wake up next to you and have squabbles with you just to make up. Maybe one day have kids and then grand-kids. I want all that and so much more. Can you forgive me for being such a fucking idiot. “ he whispers nervously glancing away trying to hide the tears in his eyes. 

“El, you are such an idiot. Of course I forgive you. I love you to. Can you climb up here with me. I want to go to sleep next to you. “ he said with a tearful smile 

Eliot climbed up next to him and pulled him close. Feeling at peace now that he was where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just starting watching/reading this and love Queliot so much... this would not get out of my head so I thought I would attempt to write it out. So if its terrible im sorry. But I am happy to say it is something that has finally got me out of my block and maybe i can figure out what im doing with my other fics. I hope you enjoy 
> 
> Sadie


End file.
